


Curious

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “John, why are you calling?”“Am I interrupting something? Sorry. I’m going to be heading home in a bit--”“I know that.”“--and I was checking if you needed me to stop for anything on the way there. Is everything okay, Sherlock?”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'stwenty-fifth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Curious

“John, why are you calling?”

“Am I interrupting something? Sorry. I’m going to be heading home in a bit--”

“I know that.”

“--and I was checking if you needed me to stop for anything on the way there. Is everything okay, Sherlock?”

“Fine! Everything’s fine! Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You’re using your avoiding-the-question voice.”

“Washing up liquid.”

“What was that, Sherlock?”

“Washing up liquid. Get some. Please.”

“Didn’t you just buy a bottle? I remember ‘cause that’s when you got Mrs. Hudson her tea.”

“Please, John. And a couple of sponges too.”

“Oh god. That’s twice now that you’ve said ‘please’. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes!”

“I love you and all that, but it’s never a good sign.”

“I am fine, John. I just need washing up liquid.”

“What for? No, never mind, curiosity’s not going to do me much good from this far away. You’ll tell me when I get home, yes?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll get you your washing up liquid.”

“And the sponges?”

“And the sponges, love, don’t worry.”

“I suppose a set of crucibles is out of the question?”

“Sherlock!”

“You know I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The handwritten draft is here on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYT3ZcD4W00)


End file.
